Blue Eyed Boy
by KaiFudo16
Summary: Yusei is a young boy who ends up getting raised by three vampires, when he turns the ripe age of 18, will the one Vampire finally be able to confess his true feelings to the boy or will Kiryu have to intervean. JackXYusei Kingcrab
1. 5 years

_So I thought I would start a Halloween story for the season. I think a Halloween romance would be cool so I am going to do a 4 chapter (one chapter a week) Halloween romance, why is it Halloween, well you will find out. Enjoy my readers_

* * *

The dark sky blurred above us and the moon shined down to the black streets. The only sound you could here was the clicking of our boots and the racing of their hearts. Well at least we could. It was a dead end coming up we all knew it and we all knew that soon, no one would be left. Not one would remain, or so we thought. Three of us Crow, Kiryu and I feed on three well grown adults in the streets. The crimson read liquid dripped down and we tossed the lifeless bodies aside as we finished. I sighed unhappy, anger, distress flowing within me. I hated this; I missed being human so much.

"Come on Jack stop sulking, you will never get your humanity back, none of us will," Crow groaned out as he sat down beside me the blood coating his lips smeared like lipstick.

"He is right you know, I miss it too but, you will get accustom to..." Kiryu, the leader I followed, stopped dead in his sentence and smelled the air.

"Dose ether of you smells that?" He asked his normally yellow eyes coated in a rim of red. Crow stood next to him and started to smell what he was.

"That's blood, and it's close, too close?" Crow replied concerned.

"This is our territory though; no one should be hunting in our grounds." I replied starting to smell the same blood. It was highly metallic, mixed with sweat and the sweet smell of honeysuckle and cinnamon.

"Let's go check it out," I suggested getting to my feet and already following the sweet scent before Kiryu could object.

It took us seconds were it would have taken anyone else minutes. We found ourselves in a small alleyway; it was another dead end, which was a death trap for anyone being chased. My eyes caught sight of a shivering mess over in the corner of the dead end. I approached it slowly, my boots clapping against the cement. I heard a soft squeak of fear coming from the white fabric that came over the shaking figure that I now assumed was a person. I pulled the white fabric that I realized was a coat reviling a small child.

He could have been no older than five. He was cowering in the corner covered in sweat and blood. His eyes were shut rather tight but we could see the tears that streaming down his face. His raven black hair was all amiss and you could see the lightning bolt shaped highlights that should have been brighter. He looked so frightened, his fists were clenched tight and he was starting to hyperventilate. I reached out to the small child but the minute I placed a hand on him his eyes snapped open and looked up at me in fear. I looked down into his eyes, they were enticing, a dark blue, Colbat. I took a breath trying to regain my focus on the small boy before me.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," I spoke to him softly reaching over to the black locks that feel into his face. He reached up for my hand and pulled it down to examine it carefully. His hands shook as he ran his finger down my palm. When he reached my fingers he grasped onto my middle one with ease. He looked back up into my eye and started examining my face. I think he was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not. I smiled at the child's antics absentmindedly. He gasped quietly and looked towards my smiled. He pulled his other hand away and pointed to my fangs. I pulled back a bit to give the boys some space, obviously he knew about my kind.

"I will not hurt you young one," I repeated when I felt Kiryu's hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing, we shouldn't be having this kind of contact with this child," He reprimanded firmly.

"But Kiryu look at him, he is a mess, and we was probably chassed here by someone else who is hunting in our territory," I reminded him looking down to the once again scared child.

"Yeah your point Jack, we can't do anything for him now, he has been traumatized, probably wouldn't even trust us if we tried to help," Crow argued with me. I was more sympathetic than these two. They had been immortal far longer than I and the years had grown thin on them. However the human life seemed so fragile once you knew that you could live forever, but that did not make it glorious. I looked at the boy puzzled, he had somehow escaped his death and he was such a beautiful boy. I couldn't just abandon him here like Crow and Kiryu were suggesting.

I once again pulled closer to the boy. He gasped again afraid I might hurt him I assume, but I just held out my hand and waited. He looked at it confused but eventually he grabbed a hold of it. Slowly I reached down and picked the child up into my arms resting his head against my shoulder. I felt him squirm in fright but I held him there trying to show him that I was not going to hurt him.

"Jack!" Crow and Kiryu growled disapproving of my actions.

"Stop it, I am not going to let this boy suffer, I am not going to leave him out here to die, he…." I paused unsure of why I couldn't; it just didn't feel right on the inside.

"Kiryu you are always saying we kill our victims first so they don't have to suffer. I cannot bear to kill this boy, he is too young to die, on top of it he is a beautiful little boy," I explained running hand through his cores hair. It was smeared in dirt and grime but I'm sure cleaned up it would be soft.

Kiryu sighed knowing I was using his own words against him.

"So what do you want to do Jack?" Kiryu questioned looking at the boy who was now calmly holding onto me for dear life.

"I want to help him, we could raise him, he doesn't have a home apparently," I stated plainly but from the looks I was getting I was out of my mind.

"Are you crazy Jack, you want to attempt to raise a human child in a house full of vampires, it's out of the question. He will drive us all mad," Crow yelled at me making the young boy cling to me tighter.

"Stop Crow your scaring him. Why would I be mad, because I still hold onto my human heart and refuse to become wrapped up completely in this vampire business? I will not let him die out here." I replied putting my foot down. For some reason I cared about this boy, a lot.

"Fine Jack, we can keep the kid, under one condition," Kiryu agreed his yellow eyes looking straight into me.

"What would that be?" I asked starting to run smooth circles on the boys back.

"On his eighteenth birthday you make him one of us, you are to turn him into the cruel beast that lurks in the night," Kiryu bargained his smirk slipping onto his face.

"And if I refuse?" I asked quickly, that was the last thing I wanted to do to this boy.

"You mine as well leave him here because I will kill the boy personally," Kiryu threatened eyeing the boy back. I sighed it was a tough barging to drive, either way the boy did not meet a pretty end. He could die in a few weeks, or I could take him in and give him thirteen years to live for. I looked down to the boy in my arms. He sat himself up strait and looked right at me. He looked so lost and desperate. I had to save him, I just couldn't leave him.

"It's a deal Kiryu, I will turn him on his eighteenth birthday, but until then you two are to help me protect him," I agreed bouncing the boy slightly, for the first time he smiled a little.

"Very well," Kiryu sighed unable to believe he had just agreed to such an idea. I smiled again at the boy as he ran his tiny fingers over my face. Shyly he pointed to himself and said one word.

"Yusei," He spoke ever so softy.

"Is that your name?" I asked holding the boy as gently as possibly, I did not want to hurt him with my strength. He nodded his head his eyes starting to close shut and a yawn stifling at his lips.

"You have had a long night little Yusei, I am going to take you home," I replied placing the boy once again over my shoulder and running off towards the building we called home.

It wasn't much the brick building with three rooms, but it was enough for three young vampires who went in and out. Now we would be adding a small child to the mix, we were going to have to adjust. Since I had decided we would keep him I took him to my room where he would sleep in my bed for the time being. I set the boy in the twin bed with the white sheets made neatly over it. I pulled the sheet out and tucked him under it when he proceeded to curl up in a tiny ball. His blue eyes opened slightly and looked right at me. I sat on the edge of the bed and stoked his hair once more for comfort.

"Is this home?" He asked so innocently.

"It is, this is your new home and your new family. You will always be safe here Yusei, you will never be hurt again." I promised the child. He just smiled closing his eyes and fisting the sheet in front of him. I was guessing he must have slept with a stuffed animal, I know I did as a child. His breathing slowed down and I removed myself from the room momentarily. I walked out into what we used as a living room and met the eyes of Kiryu and Crow.

"Well now that he is here, we need to talk seriously," Kiryu admitted forcing me to sit on the couch there.

"Haven't we already talked about this, we protect him until he is eighteen and then I change him, end of story," I argued, I was only coming out here to get a glass of water for the boy.

"True, but will you go through with it is my concern. I was serious about the threat if you don't do it. I will kill him. The reason I am saying that is because you Jack, have somehow just fell in love with a human." Kiryu started to explain. It made scene why I felt the need to protect him and help him in an instant.

"You see Jack you have gone through somewhat of a metamorphosis it's how vampires mate. When we see the person we love, that's it there is no turning back, we are stuck. Most of the time it's like a soul mate thing. You are in love with them they also are in love with you, but since you Mr. wonderful have had this event on a human the stakes are not only high but unclear since he is so young. By his eighteenth birthday it should be clear if he also has the same feelings for you, if not Jack, I know it will hurt but most likely you will let the boy go. After thirteen years, we can't let that happen, so the choice is still yours Jack, but I will go through with my word just keep that in mind. However I will keep up my side of the barging and treat the kid as if he were my own until that day. You know, I have no remorse for the human sole anymore. So just be careful," Kiryu warned as he handed me a glass filled with water. I eyed him skeptically and just left the room without a word to him. I knew he was serious but I just couldn't bear with the thought of ever losing Yusei. I placed the glass by the table next to my bed and looked at the sleeping forum of Yusei. I smiled and sighed.

"I will make sure you have the best thirteen years a boy could ask for," I whispered crawling into the bed and warping an arm around him. He was officially my Yusei, the son and lover of a Vampire.

* * *

_So this was way fun to write it's a new twist on vampires my favorite mythical creature, so I know it's not like spooky for Halloween but I thought doing something with vampires would be a nice thing to do for the Halloween season so I hope you all enjoy this until next week. Read and review!_

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	2. 10 years

_Chapter 2 here guys, I am so glad you guys liked that last chapter, I must admit that I was worried that it would be to mushy or to twiliighty for some people, So here comes chapter two, the next part of Yusei's life, due to the fact that I am only doing 4 chapters for this and it is such a short story and I have to cover 13 years in 4 chapters we skip 5 years in each chapter, I hope this doesn't throw you off, thanks again everyone. _

* * *

Five years have passed and Yusei was now the happy age of ten. He had grown tremendously over the last couple years. His height, he was about to my waist and I come to notice that he still had a smile that took my breath way when he looked up at me.

Even though he was starting to get too old to be sharing a room, he still was living in my room with me. With the confined space we didn't have much of a choice. We set the room up so that he could have his own bed off to the right wall with a desk for him to do what he needed. On top of all the physical changes that Yusei was going through, his mind had developed quite well. He was intelligent beyond his years. He would come home and I would find him in the corner of the room reading things like Hamlet and Othello. He was a quiet boy for the most part. He enjoyed reading and writing, and math and science fascinated him. He loved to build things and even more than that fix anything that was broken. I felt responsible for his habit of being so secluded. He didn't have many friends due to the fact that we sent him to privet night school. The only people he really had to talk to were Kiryu, Crow and I. This wasn't a help due to the fact that he refused to talk to Kiryu because he intimidated him. Crow and Yusei had started getting along a little better now that Crow had come to grips with Yusei living with us. Even though Crow was calm and he treated Yusei with almost no malice, Yusei could just tell that Crow wasn't fold of him. Yusei only ever came to me when he needed to talk. The other draw back to sending him to night school was it affected his sleeping habits. Yusei never slept or at least not a lot. His body had adapted to our schedule and I felt terrible for the boy.

Today he was sitting at the desk his nose stuck in a book per usual. I walked in and closed the door quietly as he continued to flip through the pages as if he were older. The posture he held, his back slightly hunched over as if he were studying and his hand holding his head up. The only belonging he needed to complete the look was a set of reading glasses.

I chuckled lightly upon the sight as I removed my boots tossing them to the side of my bed. I walked over to the desk and looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading. The tattered pages and the somewhat destroyed binding keyed me in that this was one of mine. Without thinking I flipped the book over and took a look at the cover. My thumb ran over the dust and whipped off the brown cover. Dante's Inferno. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Jack, I should have asked first," Yusei apologized taking the book from my hands and returning it to its rightful place. His fingers slipped past the old binding as he stretched and looked up at me with those bright eyes of his. I stood there unsure what to say to the boy, he was just reading an adult level book and I was quite sure he understood every word he had read.

"Jack?" Yusei repeated confused since I wasn't reprimanding him, not that I had to, he was well behaved to begin with. I snapped myself out of my shock and looked over to Yusei.

"Are you mad Jack?" He asked his voice squeaking lightly, he was starting to hit puberty already and his voice was changing and going between tones. I gave a soft smile to the boy.

"No I am not mad Yusei, You should ask before you take something however," I explained to him walking over with a smile. Yusei instantly ran over and gave me a hug and snuggled into me. I wasn't sure why he did this, maybe he didn't feel as loved as he should at this age, but I loved him more than he could ever imagine. His sent which was the honeysuckle and cinnamon I smelled the first night, was as pungent as ever and it made me sore in happiness that my room was filled with it.

"Jack," Yusei said once more looking up to me his blue eyes shining, although I read sadness.

"What's wrong Yusei?" I asked worry coming to me in waves.

"Why am I not allowed to see other kids outside of school," He asked his head looking down to the floor. I paused unable to give a legit answer to the boy.

Unfortunately living with Kiryu, Crow and myself, Yusei was not allowed to have any friends he might have met at school. Yusei knew about our condition. He knew all about vampires and how we worked, but as a high functioning child, he may have understood the concept, but why as a child, he was not allowed to have friends outside of school. I sighed closing my eyes wishing I could change the fact that I was immortal and I drank the blood of the very being that stood in front of me. I would take it all back just to allow Yusei to have a normal childhood.

"Yusei, you know Kiryu, Corw and I, we can't be around humans all the time," I tried to explain but was having a difficult time finding the right words.

"But you are around me all the time, how is that any different?" Yusei shot back at me; he was too smart for his own good.

"Because Yusei…" I stopped realizing I was probably making excuses to a ten year old. I was taking precautions but I wanted nothing more than to allow Yusei to bring one friend over just once.

"It's Kiryu isn't it?" He asked hanging his head again.

"Yes and no," I admitted running my hands over Yusei's arms. He was wearing his little blue jacket that was getting slightly small for him. It bunched up at the movement and I am sure I was not accomplishing what I wanted to.

"Yes because he runs the house," Yusei sighed frustrated slightly. He knew better. Everything that went on in the house had to go through Kiryu, and if he didn't agree, swaying him wasn't easy.

"Right, you would have to ask Kiryu, and you know it will not be easy to get him to say yes," I reminded him, reinforcing the sad look he had on his face. He pulled away from my arms and turned from me. Yusei never did this, and what made it worse was I knew why he was doing it. I tried to once again comfort the boy but he just pulled away from me again. Unable to get Yusei to look at me, I left him in the room and sighed unsure what to do next. I sat down on the couch that was out in the living room. I thought out loud hoping to come up with a solution.

Yusei was hurting; he was a little boy and was lonely. All he wanted was a play date and I didn't blame him. Every child needed to have a social life. I sat leaning forward my eyes adverted to the floor.

"What has the great Jack Atlus so stressed out?" Crow asked walking into my thoughts.

"Yusei," I simply answered moving over so he could sit next to me.

"That kid always has you stressed, he is going to get you killed one of these days," Crow stated sitting next to me as he plopped into the seat.

"He isn't that bad, I just worry about him Crow. He is fragile, even more so since he is so young. Right now he is hurting, emotionally. He is a little boy Crow and I have put him in this position where he really can't have any friends, I am not sure what to do?" I admitted to the orange hair friend. Crow looked over to the door that led to my room. He understood what I was saying and I think for once he wanted to do something for Yusei.

"I'll be back," Crow replied holing up one finger and walked off towards the back of the building. I watched as he disappeared and once again I was left alone, or so I thought until that same cinnamon and honeysuckle sent came flooding into my senses. I looked to the side of the couch and behind the arm I saw the raven hair of Yusei. He was hiding from me because he thought I was angry with him, he always did. I silently moved across the couch and quickly grabbed the little boy surprising him.

"Well, well, what has brought my little Yusei from his room?" I asked a smile appearing on my face. Yusei very seldom left the confines of our room.

"I wanted to apologize, I was being ungrateful. You give me a home and protect me and love me always. I should be happy to just have you," Yusei replied as he crawled into my lap and squeezed me. If I could have cried tears would have left my eyes. Instead I just hugged the boy back. In the middle of my moment with Yusei Crow came back and cleared his voice to obtain our attention.

"I hear you would like to have friends over little one," Crow spoke addressing Yusei and not me. Yusei simply nodded at Crow.

"Well then, I just talked to Kiryu, once a month, you can bring one friend home and have a sleep over, other than that I couldn't give you much more, but how does that sound," Crow asked a smirk plastered on his face, hands on his hips. He sounded so proud at his achievement. I looked down to Yusei and the smile on his face read pure joy. He nearly leaped off the couch and strangled Crow.

"Thank you so much Crow I will never forget this!" He said before letting go and running into our bedroom preparing for tomorrow or that's what I would assume. I laughed at the joy brought on by my friend. Looking up at him I had to know.

"What did you do for Kiryu to get that agreement?" I asked intrigued and wanting to know.

"That man is for me to know and for you to never find out," Crow simply said leaving the living room once more.

The next night after I picked Yusei up from his nightly classes he had chosen his one friend to come over. He was a shy boy named Atem. With spiky tri colored hair and violet eyes much like my own, he looked up at me and just bowed out of respect towards an elder. I shook his mother's hand in respect and promised her child was in good hands, even though that was sort of a lie. I took the two boys home and brought them to my room. That was where they studied, played a few bored games and simply did things children should do. I enjoyed watching them as I sat in the corner reading one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. The tow started playing a small game of duel monsters, but after Atem had one multiple he fell asleep in Yusei's bed. Yusei cleaned the cards up and looked up at me and hugged me.

"Thanks Jack," He whispered lowly, he was getting tired for once.

"It is not me you should be thanking it is Crow," I replied knowing full well that this was all crows doing.

"Okay I will thank him too, but really Jack thank you… for everything you do for me," He repeated before his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing slowed to a sleeping state. I stood and placed him in my bed and kissed his forehead, allowing him the rest he fully deserved. Removing the bangs that hung in front of his face "Sleep well my little Yusei," I whispered going back to my book watching over the two boys for the night.

* * *

_Whoot Chapter two done, and ready for you guys early, I am hoping to get a chapter done for my next chapter with a bit of the free time I will have, no promises. So this chapter was a bit difficult due to Yusei's age so I am trebly sorry if it is inaccurate, I hope you love it as much as I did writing it, see you all next chapter_

_~KaiFudo…aka the autrhor~_


	3. 15 years

_Okay chapter three here we come, so Yusei is going to be a teen in this, I hope your all ready to see hat unfolds._

* * *

Fifteen, who knew he would grow up so fast, my little Yusei. He was no longer little as he grew to be the ripe age of fifteen. His physical appearance had finally matured to fit his age. His height had peeked, although he was still shorter than I. His muscles had toned, lean, slick and handsome. His skin golden, a swirl of perfection. Perfection I had the privilege of gazing at when I felt the need.

Our quarters were considered average tempter to Kiryu and the rest of us, but to Yusei it was too warm. So he had grown comfortable with wandering around our bedroom shirtless. It was a common occurrence for me to walk in on Yusei sitting on his bed, with his knees hunched at an angel. His back would be relaxing up against his pillow and his eyes would be closed with his chest exposed. It made my breathing stop, to the point that had my heart actually had a beat it would have stopped.

Today was one of these days. Dressed in his tight dark jeans and nothing on top, he was looking down to his laptop. He was working on a paper from what I could tell. He had quit private school to try and fit in more and now attended the local public high school. Kiryu was a little skeptical at first when he had asked if it was okay to do so, but he eventually caved under the circumstances that he trained with one of us every day so he could defend himself. Yusei had agreed without any problems. He handled his school work with ease, almost too much ease. Even the AP courses he was taking were far too simple for his intellect. Yusei finished typing and looked up from his work. I must have been staring because he turned his head slightly giving me a puzzled look.

"Dose this bother you?" He asked looking down to his screen once more until he shut his laptop.

"Dose what bother me?" I asked pulling my jacket from my arms and placing it on his desk.

"My half naked body," He stated quite bluntly as he grabbed his black and red shirt from the floor.

I laughed, his body only bothered me in one way and it was not negative for sure.

"No, Yusei. Even if it did, this is your room you have every right to dress how you please," I answered trying not to give away my feelings; I had made a promise I wouldn't tell him until he was eighteen. He chuckled lightly pulling the shirt over his head. His crab like spiky hair flowing out. I took a breath watching him dress slowly.

"Well I need to get dressed anyway," he replied grabbing his blue jacket, much like the one he had as a child.

"Where are you heading?" I asked trying to sound more curious then jealous.

"I am meeting Atem tonight, were going to a movie," He replied grabbing his wallet and phone.

Atem, he was Yusei best friend, meeting as children they stayed quite tight throughout the years. We had had the tri haired boy over many times. Yusei and he had many things in common such as the love for card games, especially duel monsters, and wanting nothing more than close friendships and to be understood by others. I nodded slowly sadness creeping into my heart.

"Try and be home at a decent time, I will be training with you tonight," I reminded him walking over slowly. He nodded as he looked up into my eyes. He hugged me softly holding me for a moment. I hugged him back, even though he was no longer a boy. He did this every time he left the house.

"Be safe," I whispered running a hand through his bangs.

"I always am," he assured before allowing his grasp to loosen. I let go of him and before I could blink he walked out the door silently.

* * *

The night flew by quickly and my frantic mind refused to let me settle down until Yusei came through the door safe. When he did walk through the door, I knew something was wrong without even asking. Yusei was in tears his beautiful ocean blue eyes were streaked with wet marks and they were puffy and swollen.

"Yusei what is wrong," I gasped running to him, my body reacting with worry.

"I…..what on earth…I was so stupid," He muttered coughing into his arm, tears continuing there course down his soft cheeks.

"Shhhh Yusei, everything's okay, talk to me what happened?" I tried to sooth the boy as I quickly moved us to our room.

"I..." He gulped down air and saliva as he tried to put words together. Whatever had happened, he was feeling guilt, extreme guilt, and stupidity. It was then that I smelled the strong presents of alcohol on Yusei. It was sweet mixed with the scent of fruit. I wanted to question him since he had told me he was going to a movie, but first I wanted to calm him down. His tears kept coming and he couldn't complete a coherent sentence. I knew if he didn't stop the tears soon he would be sick. I pulled him into my arms rubbing smooth circles on his back as he drenched my black top with his tears. After about ten more minutes his tears slowed to drips and his breathing returned to a steady pace. He clutched my shirt tight in his hands as stared to sit himself up right. I looked him over now that his breakdown had ceased and I rested on hand on his.

"What happened Yusei, I have never seen you so upset," I asked the worry starting to seep out of my words. He sniffled whipping the tears away with his jacket.

"I….I'm sorry Jack, I went to the movie with Atem, but he wasn't enjoying it as much as I was, so we left before it was over. He wanted to go to this party he had been talking about for a week. It was down in the west side of town, near the Tops of New Domino. I should have been smarter," He reprimanded himself for doing something every teen did.

"There is more to this story Yusei, please don't stop there," I begged knowing if I didn't keep prodding, Yusei would clam up and shut this event out pushing down his emotions until it was too late. He took a deep breath and started again.

"It was a senior party so, a bunch of the guys and girls from school were there, like Bolt Tanner, Akiza Izinski and Sherry Leblanc. Atem had been invited due to the fact that he was in all technicalities older then I. he was placed in the junior year due the fact that he was seventeen. He insisted that I would be okay if I went, so I agreed to tag along. When we got there, they all greeted me with a smile, welcomed me in just like I was one of them, until of course they started drinking. I was keeping it safe sticking to the punch bowl trying to be responsible, but I should have known better, the punch is always worse than actually drinking. Someone had spiked it with straight vodka." He grimaced, I was sure the boy would be sick in the morning.

"That was when the games began; we started with spin the bottle and ended with seven minutes of heaven. During both games, I ended up with Atem. The kiss was okay, awkward but okay, the seven minutes… lasted more like seven seconds. I enjoyed the kiss, but when Atem forced it on me and his intent was more, I wanted nothing more than to escape that closet, but he wouldn't let me. He pushed me down and tried to peel my coat off and… I know it was the alcohol but he became a different person, he was not the Atem I had come to know. Now I feel discussing for even letting it go as far as it did before I finally pushed him off." Yusei explained rushing as his tears returned. I was trying to piece together everything he was telling me, and I was sure I understood what he was saying. Before I could jump to conclusions, I wanted to be absolutely positive I was right.

"How far did you let things get Yusei?" I asked almost afraid of his answer.

"I let him…touch me, but I didn't want it, not from him," Yusei gasped holding his arms tight.

"The minute his hands went down, I kicked him off and ran. I was so afraid, I came home. I wanted nothing more than to come home to you, Crow and Kiryu." Yusei explained looking down to the floor. I took a deep breath. My Yusei had been hurt by the only person he knew, I was sure it was unintentional, Atem was drunk and acting stupid, I was just glad Yusei was able to comprehend the situation and get out before he really regretted things. I grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him into my arms.

"Everything's okay Yusei, You made it home. I am so proud of you for getting out of there. You made the right choice you didn't like what was going on and granted you should have never went, but all of that doesn't mater, because now you're here," I admitted although I was upset with him for going somewhere else without telling me. Yusei cried a bit more but he smeared them away quickly as he looked up at me again.

"There is one more thing Jack, I have been meaning to tell you this, but I wasn't sure how too until tonight," Yusei replied his voice cracking as he tried to regain his typical composure.

"Tell me, you can say anything to me," I encouraged placing my hand on top of his, feeling his heart rate accelerate. Was he nervous?"

"Jack, after kissing Atem tonight, although I know I have no feelings for him per say, I am however absolute sure I am attracted to men," Yusei admitted turning his head from me almost ashamed. He paused in his sentence.

"What I am trying to say, is, I am Gay," He sighed choking on his words. I allowed myself to smile. I pushed his head up to meet my eyes so he could see the happiness with in them.

"Yusei, I will love you the same way, no matter what, because…" I froze realizing what I was about to say. I wanted to wait to tell Yusei about how I really felt, he was still so young. Was it right to push this on him after tonight. Yet he was being so honest with me so how could I keep this from him any longer. I looked to him, watching his blue eyes, all puffy and bloodshot, I still loved the color.

"Because Yusei, I love you more than you think," I spoke softly my thumb running down his cheek. He smiled understanding the small phrase and took his hand into mine.

"Is this right, for a vampire to love a human and vice versa?" He asked kneeling so he could look into my eyes.

"It's not your everyday occurrence, to the point that…" I froze again but it took me no time to recover from this one. It was time he knew everything.

"To the point that with in another three years, you will no longer be among the living" I sighed sadly, I hoped this didn't ruin anything; I was so close to finally having my true love.

"What?!" He asked pulling away from me horror in his eyes.

"It was an agreement I made with Kiryu when I first took you in, it was that or let you die," I defended myself; I was begging silently that he wouldn't hate me.

"Jack, I…I don't want to die, not like that, not yet," He admitted fear reaching his voice; he was going back to being frantic.

"I'm sorry Yusei, but a promise is a promise and if I don't do it, Kiryu will come after you. He made it so I don't have a choice, and I would rather see you like me, than lifeless and buried in the ground," I sighed looking up at him, he however was angry with me and slapped me across the face.  
"I need to think, leave me be, I will come to you when I am ready to talk, but for now just leave me to my misery," Yusei practically yelled at me. He didn't have to say anything else. I left our room and would sleep on the couch so he could have some privacy. I didn't blame him for his anger, if I were him, I would hate me too.

* * *

About a week past and Yusei refused to talk to me. He would keep to himself in his room and he preferred to train with Kiryu over me. I was beginning to think he really did hate me which dampened my mood, and made me forget to feed.

It was Friday night, I was contemplating hunting when Yusei opened the door to our room and joined me on the couch. He looked exhausted, mentally and physically. I looked over at him and waited for him to address me.

"The way I reacted a week ago, was stupid, I blame the alcohol, the emotions and a whole lot of other things. So I am here to reassure you of a few things," He began closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"One…" He stared but paused until he stood up and sat down again in my lap confidently. Before I could question a thing he kissed me, hard with passion. I was afraid he would get uncomfortable because of my fangs, but he continued on until he couldn't take much more. He looked me over as I blinked a few times in surprise.

"If that doesn't say I love you, I don't know what will," He sighed his breathing ragged. I just smiled at the statement.

"Secondly, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to you telling me about my change. I talked to Kiryu about it. He won't change his mind," He said turning from me. He was scared; he really did not want to lose his mortality, then again what human did.

"There is only one thing I can think of that could change Kiryu's thinking," He continued as his face now became almost too adult.

"What would that be?" I asked almost intrigued, no one found loop holes to Kiryu's agreements.

"The cure, I know at the moment there is not cure to vampirism, but I have studied up on it more than you three have thought me. Come to find out it is a disease on the cellular level. It mutates your red blood cells, killing them faster and lowering your iron, which causes you to crave the blood. If I could make a cure that works, and give it to the three of you, Kiryu would have no need to kill me and the two of us could actually live happily together," Yusei explained excitement and thrill coming into his voice. I had to admit he had a point and if anyone could figure it out, it was Yusei. I grimaced thinking of the endless nights he would have, he did only have three years to complete it, but he did not want to do this just for me, he was doing it for himself.

"I will lend you whatever hand I can, but we will keep this our little secret, because if Kiryu finds out, we are both goners," I warned him. Yusei just gave me that bright smile of his that wasn't there as often.

"Very well, we begin to night, and Jack I promise, I will make that heart beat again, and this time, only for me," He promised his lips firmly planted on mine once more. I could never get tired of this.

* * *

_So here is the chapter 3. So does anyone remember these classic games, spin the bottle. You kiss the person the bottle lands on, and seven minutes of haven, you get put in a closet with another person and in seven minutes you see how far you can make it sexually with that person. I really enjoyed writing this and I actually ended up going in a different direction with this, so I hope you all like where I went, next chapter is the finally chapter will Yusei successfully create the cure to vampirism, you will have to wait to find out, until next time readers  
~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	4. 18 years

_Finally chapter guys, it's been a joy writing yet another Jack Yusei story for all of you. I know many of you are excited to find out if Yusei has managed to do the impossible in just three short years so I won't keep you waiting any longer, here we goooooo!_

* * *

Finally it had come, the very day Yusei and I waited for, the very day that made both of our hearts race.

Finally Yusei would be eighteen, the age that most men and woman would come to their full bloom and blossom. My Yusei on the other hand, did not need to bloom anymore, for he had become quite the flower already. At eighteen, Yusei could read books in a few days and comprehend every page. He excelled in Physics, the Sciences and Mathematics. Chemistry was a luxury he understood but did not enjoy and Engineering was his true passion. Watching him work on any of the subject was completely striking. He worked as if he were some big scientist in a project.

In all reality this was exactly what Yusei was. The last three years the boy had put himself and his brilliant mind up to the most impossible task, finding the cure to vampirism. He insists that my disease is nothing more than a mutation of the red blood cells. This made perfect sense in my head knowing that the red blood cells carry oxygen to and from our body. It would explain why vampires need blood over breathing and why our hearts were no longer vital. I wasn't sure how possible it was due to the fact that my knowledge on biology and science was nowhere on par with Yusei's, I would never dream of challenging his hypothesis. I hoped that he was right. I had missed my mortality more than anything, and the last thing I wanted was for Yusei to feel the same emptiness I felt on a daily bases.

The two of us worked on this little project of ours, and in just the first year Yusei was already receiving positive results. The two of us ventured out late at night behind the eyes of Kiryu and Crow. They had no idea that Yusei was working on a serum for us and I was terrified what would happen to him if Kiryu knew. Sadly the work was dangerous; Yusei couldn't test his serum on me because it could plausibility kill me, so it entailed us to capture other vampires. It was easy enough with my ability's as a vampire and all the training we put Yusei through we caught at least one every night. We would wager, there freedom and mortality if they cooperated. If the serum failed and it made them violent, Yusei would allow me to kill them, but that was the only time I was allowed to take the life of a vampire.

The work was frustrating, long and made Yusei irritable at times, but he worked diligently day in and day out. Every night when he would take a break, he made sure he would make time to apologize had he snapped at me unnecessarily. With that apology came a simple kiss and an I love you that I took with glee every night. However it would all end finally.

September twenty-first, Yusei's eighteenth birthday. It was mid-day and I was out in about, whit cloak over my head and covered from head to toe to block the dreaded sun from my flesh. Being eighteen I wanted to give Yusei something special so he could always remember this day. Weather I had to make him this horrible being tonight or he finished the serum, ether way I wanted him to remember how important he was to me and what and age eighteen really was. I managed to find a pendent on a silver chain that held a beautiful teardrop shaped gem that were the same sapphire as his eyes. I hopped he would appreciate it and where it regardless of what the other two would say to him. I knew Yusei loved blue and violet. I continued to walk on home; I was in a rush so I could find out if Yusei had finished the serum, see if he had finally perfected it. He was so close when I had left that he refused to sleep or eat anything. I had to force him just to take a five-minute break and no sooner that I had he would be back to his work. I walked through the door and no sooner that I did, I sensed the heavy atmosphere around me. I looked over to my bedroom door, and saw that it was open a crack.

"Oh no" I whispered and dashed for the door only stop abruptly at the scene inside. Kiryu was holding Yusei by his throat up against the wall, baring his fangs at him as Yusei struggled to take a breath.

"Kiryu!" I yelled to get the man's attention. He looked back at me long enough to glare daggers with his golden eyes.

"Let him go Kiryu," I growled at him, he was hurting my Yusei.

"Never, you tricked me Jack. He tricked me. Finding a loophole in our agreement, what a fool you are," Kiryu insulted squeezing Yusei tighter. He gasped grappling at Kiryu's hand and wrist trying to remove the death grip.

"Kiryu let him go; he was just trying to help!" I yelled glaring at him my hands turning into fists anger and worry running through me. Yusei just hang in there.

"Help, DON'T make me laugh Atlus, this serum of him was to kill us and you know it. Human are nothing but weak little useless bodies of blood. So fragile, they can't ever protect themselves. This one thought he could take me on just because I trained him. Ha! He really thought I gave it my all when I fought him, so trusting," Kiryu tormented looking Yusei in the eye as he said every word, each one directed at him.

"Now you will pay for that trust, and disobeying my order!," Kiryu hissed just when came up behind him and tore him unexpectantly to the ground. I pushed him down as he tumbled back words and Yusei fell to the floor panting for air. He coughed violently and pushed himself to his feet. Easily distracted by my love I didn't see Kiryu come back kicking me and casing me to tumble down, the good thing it wasn't a deadly kick or I would have been down for the count. I rolled out of the way of his fierce claw to the cheats he was about to make. I stood to my feet and charged Kiryu while he was down and pinned him to the floor.

"Jack!" Yusei panted coming over to me.

"Stay out of his way Yusei, Kiryu is not going to listen to reason; He thinks that you are out to kill the three of us. Our only hope now is your serum, is it complete?" I asked rushing knowing I couldn't hold Kiryu long, he was a lot stronger than I was.

"Yes, but I am not sure it's safe yet, It could kill you guys!" Yusei panicked fear and sadness running through him as he saw the violence of two vampires before him.

"It's all we have, give it to me and we can prove to him you want nothing more than to help!" I exclaimed urgency in my voice.

"But Jack," he tried to argue.

"Yusei there is no time, just do it!" I yelled this time giving him clear instructions. Without another word Yusei stood to his feet and rushed to his desk where he had done all his work. A small needle with clear liquid was waiting to be used. Yusei carful picked it up and rushed over to me with care. Kiryu struggled underneath me and I was starting to lose my grip when Yusei got next to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack?" He asked as his hands clearly shaking as the liquid in the container moved with the constant shake.

"Yusei we have no choice, it's either risk it or we both die, in this room now, at Kiryu's hands," I grumbled low, he was being rather persistent.

"I understand" He replied and laced the needed carefully against the sleeve of my arm. Pushing the needle in slowly into my arm he pushed down on the plunger releasing the cure into my blood stream.

"It should take about two minutes for the serum to settle in, if it back fires, you will know," Yusei sighed backing away quickly since Kiryu had tried to grab at him multiple times.

I could tell something was being done to my body as things began to slow down. My body all together was beginning to feel week. The world around me became unfocused, my vision became brighter but not as clear, I couldn't see every little speck of detail anymore. Eventually Kiryu pushed me off without any effort at all and that's when I realized…I was breathing. I was taking breaths; I could feel the awkward heat in the room and the cool touch of Kiryu's vampire body below me. A smile crept to my face. Yusei had finally done it. As Kiryu Threw me off his back he turned to me and pulled me up by my wrist with an unbelievable force.

"You fucking little…" He paused and blinked a few times. He sniffed the air and then me.

"Lavender?" He asked confused. I just snorted and smiled.

"That is his human scent, just like mine is honeysuckle and Cinnamon, Jack's is apparently lavender, would you like to remember what yours is?" Yusei asked bravely walking over to Kiryu with another vial of the serum, he had three more. Kiryu looked from me to him and then back to me. He slowly set me to my feet although I was a bit wobbly.

"Easy Jack, that's a side effect of the serum, you're going to be a little week on your feet for a couple of hours," Yusei warned coming over to help me stand. I just smiled and Kiryu just started.

"You actually accomplished this, I can't believe it, in almost ten thousand years no one has come close to creating this and yet, you have managed to make it in just three years," Kiryu spoke in absolute awe.

"What can I say, He is a genius," I smiled as Yusei looked to the floor a clear blush coming to his face.

"Come on, let's go take this to the living room, I have one for Crow here too," Yusei replied as he helped me out to the couch and sat me down. He ran down the hall to fetch Crow and left Kiryu and I alone in the living room. I looked over at him, not being able to smell the sickly smell of a vampire anymore was odd. I always knew Kiryu was in the room because of that smell, for some reason it was pungent on him.

"He really was just trying to help," He whispered almost inaudible, my ears almost didn't pick up on it. I just smiled at my friend, leader.

"He wanted nothing more than for the three of us to have mortality." I replied looking over to him. My body was stiff, the oxygen I was unaccustomed to needing, being rushed to every part of my body. It was odd, regaining this mortality, my humanity I had craved after so long. Just as Kiryu was about to speak once again Yusei came running out with Crow. Crow showed the look of confusion. Stepping into the living room slowly he looked at me and Kiryu.  
'Why dose our living room smell like Lavender?" He questioned. I just gave him a smirk.

"That would be me you smell," I simply replied. Crow raised an eyebrow. Looking over to Yusei as he gathered the syringe and handed one to crow and one Kiryu.  
"You really pulled off the cure?" He asked grasping the syringe. Yusei nodded walking over to me and resting his index and middle finger on my neck to check for a pulse.

Crow looked down to Kiryu unsure what to think.

"I didn't believe him either at first, but look at Jack, his human sent…. He is mortal once more. Crow…I" Kiryu paused and before he could say another word he took the syringe and pressed it into his arm. Giving himself the cure he sat there, his eyes closed tight. I watched him be revived and in seconds the cure took over and Kiryu went from sickly pail to a living tone of peach. He sat there and opened his eyes slowly when his gold eyes rested on Crow. I could even see it from across the room. It was a pleading look. He wanted Crow to take it. Crow sighed and shook his head.

"It's a good thing I love you," He simply said and as silence hit the room Crow took his own syringe and injected himself as he sat down next to Kiryu. In the matter of minutes no longer did three vampires sit here but instead, three human beings. Yusei went around collecting the empty syringes with a smile. As Kiryu began to focus once more he looked back at crow with a smile and rested his head on his chest.

"How I have missed the sound of that beating," He sighed running and hand along Crows arm.

"Kiryu behave, we are both week, and I'm sure they would prefer not to see a show," Crow laughed lightly as Yusei covered the area where they both had injected the serum. Kiryu unexpectedly moved closer to Crows face producing a line of red under his face. Kiryu without permission or warning planted a passionate kiss on his lips. When he pulled away from Crow he smirked.

"Pumpkin, sweet yet so bitter" Kiryu smiled resting his head back down on Crows chest.

Yusei finished the cleanup and then proceeded to sit next to me.

"So I warn you guys, this should be permanent cure, but I am going to keep you guys on a low dosage of the cure for about two weeks and then were going to cut it and see how well you do without it. I am confident that this should work permanently and for your sake I hope it does," He explained as he started playing with the blond tails of my hair. However I was the only one who heard him because the other two were asleep soundly together. I shook my head and looked up to Yusei. His blue eyes captured me once again.

"You did it love," I replied patting the sofa next to me. He did not hesitate but he moved next to me and leaned into my embrace his head now resting on my chest like Kiryu was.

"I did, and it was all worth the long nights and sleepless days. I did it with perfect timing too. This is the best birthday gift I couldn't ask for me," Yusei smiled appreciating his success and enjoying the company he was getting. He pulled his head up crawling up to my face and taking my lips in a sweet kiss. The cinnamon that covered him was still present in our kiss and I loved it just as much. He pulled away a smile on his face.

"Not only lavender but vanilla," he laughed looking at me.

"Hmmm, Vanilla, Lavender, Cinnamon and Honeysuckle, we could make a good cookie Yusei," I teased running hand over his cheek able to now feel the heat of his body against my hand. He smiled brightly and yawned soon afterwards.

"You, my little scientist is tired, you should sleep," I admitted even though I never wanted to let him go now that I could see him more than just the intoxicating sent of his blood.

"Only if you come with me," Yusei protested pulling on my shirt. I smirked lightly and stood to my wobbly feet carefully and walked with Yusei to out room. Instead of his bed her walked over to mine and pulled back the elegant white sheets and slipped his body into the bed. I came up next to him just as slowly and warped him around my arms.

"Sleep well Jack," He replied curling into my chest, now able to hear the beating of my heart, and the love I held for my little blue-eyed boy.

* * *

_FIANLY DONE I AM SOOOOO SORRY, this was supposed to be up two nights ago but I got sooo caught up in life that I just didn't get it done, Please forgive me. Its complete I hope everyone loves it as much as I do. If you do, vote for an epilogue and I MAY write one but you guys have to review some way PM me if you have to , but review any way you can until next time_

_~KaiFudo...aka theauthor~_


	5. Epic Epilogue

_I love you Guys so much that guess what…dun duh duh duh dunnnna I am writing the epilogue, I got three reviews from you guys in one night and it made my heart sore so much that I decided an epilogue was just what this needed to this is the real end to blue eye boy and for all of my wonderful fans I love you all! _

_**warning I am writing something "INTRESTING" in this chapter, you have been warned!**_

* * *

The summer sun and breeze blew my hair in my face my eyes closed tight when the sun was blocked from my vision. I open them to see the one and only Yusei standing in front of me. He was dressed in a pair of black swim trunks that matched his hair and his blue eyes stared down at me. I chuckled lightly at the innocent look he was giving me as he knelt in the sand to look me in the eyes.

It had been two years since Yusei had found the cure to vampirism. Just like he had promised the serum worked permanently. With two weeks of treatment on all four of us, we were completely human before we knew it. The cure came with bad side effects that we soon discovered. Nothing out of the ordinary. Crave for blood on occasions and even nausea to certain foods, but after that, you would have never known we were immortal two weeks before. Now I lived an everyday life thanks to the brilliant Yusei.

He actually gained much from discovery. Kiryu, after being absolutely positive that this was real suggested that he bring this to someone. His finding would make a huge difference in society. Not only would the vampires who wished nothing more than to be human again would have that freedom, but we could wipe vampires out of the world. Yusei wasn't sure how much he truly wanted that kind of attention, but with a little push from all of us he finally agreed. It was one of the best decisions he ever made. After we proved that Vampires existed and that Yusei really had found this cure, people around the world wanted to buy his work. Medical facilities teamed up with underground hunters to capture the reluctant and work on curing them. Yusei made money enough and credibility that he never once had to step foot into a collage to get the job of his dreams. At the young age of twenty, he headed one of the largest scientific projects in the city.

I had to rebuild my life completely. Being Jack Atlus again was something I was not accustom to, and on top of that being Jack Atlus with a love interest was a completely new factor. Yusei meant the world to me and nothing would get in the way off that.

"You look so at pace Jack," Yusei spoke his soft voice breaking my thoughts.

"As do you, now that we have you back on a human sleeping pattern," I chuckled lightly. The black bags that were a constant of Yusei's had finally disappeared now that he was getting decent sleep. Yusei laughed, he had a sweat laugh that lifted my spirit.

"I still don't sleep nearly as much as I should, but I enjoy every minute that I stay up late, string into the amethyst of your eyes. Taking in every moment I have to spend with you," Yusei replied a smirk toying at his lips and enjoyment gleaming in his eyes. I hearty chuckled passed my lips as I kneeled up and started to hover over him as I pushed him steadily to the beach sand below.

"Well my sweet scientist, why don't play with your chemistry set," I teased bending down to nip at his ear. Yusei in shocked gasped with a blush of red forming on his face. I began to trace the sand around his body which still sent shivers down his spine until he whimpered.

"Why torment me with chemistry, I much prefer biology," Yusei whimpered but it was simply an act. I had come to find my brilliant blue eyed boy was not as innocent as he played off to be.

"I simply love the body," He continued snaking his hand down my bare back as his other hand made his way down my chest past my navel heading clearly to the lower reigns of my body, until his hand comfortably cupped the growing erection in my pants. I groaned as a seductive smirk made its way to Yusei's face. He pushed me back taking his place on top. His smooth warm hand fingered my swim trunks, which were the only article of clothing both of us had on. As he straddled my waist I knew that both would soon be gone. His hand slithered further down the trucks soon grasping onto my hard erection in my pants. It took everything for me not to let out a moan of pure pleasure.

"but if you insist on chemistry, well than, let's see what kind of reaction I can make," He whispered pulling the band down past my waist tossing the article of clothing to the side. Exposed to the elements I sucked in a breath of air as Yusei's hand rand smoothly up and down my erection. I clenched my jaw tight as he teased me with his fingers lightly. It felt so good but it felt even better the minute his moist mouth encased me. He took my enter head into his mouth, his tongue making swirl lick patters as he licked up and down. I couldn't hold my pleasure sounds in any more as I let out a low husky moan of pure bliss. Yusei was pleased as he came up for air but continued to play with my now coated erection.

"Looks like my experiment is going well, let's try a different variable and see what I get," He continued as he removed his hand and licked three of his fingers seductively in front of me. As he did, he mercilessly managed to undress himself one handed reveling the rest of his toned body. Once he was finished he pulled his fingers out of his mouth slowly and crawled over to me sticking one finger in at a time. I winced from the slight amount of pain I felt but wanted nothing more than Yusei teasing to stop. He pushed in and out over and over with his fingers, waiting for me to beg. The only time I bowed down to any one was when I was with Yusei, otherwise I had taken on a rigged personality. I couldn't hack the teasing anymore and I opened my eyes and gave Yusei the best pleading look I could muster up.

"Yusei please, finish your experiment, make something explode" I asked keeping to our little game. He just smiled removing his fingers a slow pace and positioning himself to enter me. With one large thrust Yusei was deep inside me and over my body in a flash.

"Let's make a chemical reaction," Yusei whispered as he began thrusting hard into my body. Each thrust was blissful amazing and magical. He managed to hit that one spot so far in the back that it made my head spin. I would moan and groan Yusei name the enter time gripping onto his back, slipping due to the sweat the two of us produced. Yusei knew just the speed to go. Fast and hard, I loved it that way.

"Jack…" Yusei panted as he continued to thrust as my hips reacted in unison to his.

"Yes…" I gasped just as he slammed far into me; I could feel the pre-cum dripping from my erect self wanting a release.

"I...can't hold …myself back…I.." He moaned loudly continuing his onslaught of hard thrust.

"Jack!" He screamed my name loudly thrusting one last time as I felt his hot semen fill me.

"Yusei!" I replied feeling the relief, spraying my semen all over Yusei and me. The two off sat there. Sitting in our mess, reality starting to come back to us, we realized we were lying on the beach, naked and covered in our own mess. The two of us blushed brightly.

"Lucky this experiment is privet," I chuckled; the two of us had gone away on vacation and were on a privet beach with no one around.

"Very," He laughed as he pulled out of me, flopping his sweat ridden body in the sand next to me. I grabbed him around the waist the giddy sand sticking to the both of us. He sighed in great relief snuggling into my chest, returning to his role of sweet and submissive. I just smiled and with great pleasure shocked him when I picked him up and started walking to the small beach house we were staying in.

"I love you Yusei, and thanks for playing with my Chemistry set," I winked at him setting him down on the large bed we were sharing.

"Now, It's my turn to get a chemical reaction," I teased. He just smiled at me.

"I want to see what you get," he replied winking at me.

Granted Yusei and I, we started as a hopeless couple, with a hopeless life style. Vampire and human in love, being raised in a cold, lifestyle of death and blood. Now we stand and look forward, creating a bond of love that no one will ever forget.

* * *

_Thanks so much my fans, this epilogue truly is for you I hope you all like it, this is the end though I am thrilled with this, I hope you all love it to. Until my next story!_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


End file.
